Pennine Blue
Pennine Blue, later known as First Pennine, was a bus company serving the Tameside area of Greater Manchester, England. It was an independent bus company running services to/from Ashton-under-Lyne in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Its depot was initially based at Britannia Street in Ashton-Under-Lyne, before moving to the Globe Industrial Estate in Dukinfield, and finally to the current location on Broadway in Dukinfield. The first route to be operated was the 348 service from Mossley, Micklehurst, via Ashton under Lyne to Denton and Haughton Green. This followed the route of the GMBuses 348 service from Haughton Green to Ashton, and the 350 service to Micklehurst. At a later date this service was further extended to Hey Farm. Further developments saw the introduction of a 351 service from Ashton to Carrbrook in Stalybridge, a 346 service from Hyde to Droylsden via the GMB 346 route to Ashton, and then the GMB 382 route to Droylsden. Journeys were also introduced on the 347 service from Ashton to Haughton Green, the 409 to Oldham and on the 42 along the Oxford Road corridor out of Manchester. In the later days of the service, Pennine Blue also operated some journeys on the famous Trans-Lancs Express 400 service, between Stockport and Ashton. Stockport was also served by the 328 service from Mossley via Denton, the 330 from Ashton and Hyde, and also a 381 service from Ashton and Denton. The company operated a large and varied fleet of Bristol RE single deck buses, a number of which were bought from Belfast. A couple of Leyland Nationals were also bought. Double dekers included a number of ECW bodied Bristol VRTs, at least one former GMT Standard, and a Nottingham 'Jumbo' Atlantean. A number of minibuses were also operated; under the name 'Baby Blue', they were given the names of cartoon characters. The first new bus for Pennine Blue was an Optare Metrorider named 'Dennis the Menace' which arrived around the time of the takeover by PMT. A second one was named 'Beryl the Peril'. Following the take over by PMT, a large number of PMT Bristol VRTs were drafted into the fleet, some of which were painted into the Pennine Blue livery, although this did not last long. The company was taken over by PMT in the mid-1990s and would adopt the PMT livery to its services, which resulted in the change of the name from Pennine Blue to Pennine, as the livery changed from blue to yellow and red. The first vehicles to appear in the red and yellow livery, with the addition of a Badgerline group Badger were two ex Bristol dual door Bristol VRTs. The company would change to First Pennine in the late 1990s when FirstGroup bought PMT and its subsidiary Pennine. In the early 21st century, First Pennine would become part of First Greater Manchester. Although, officially the services in Tameside are First Manchester services, First have registered the services as First Pennine. Services Services that are registered as First Pennine services are: *38 Ashton-under-Lyne - Hurst Cross - Hazelhurst - Palace Road Circular (some journeys run with a TfGM EcoBus) *39 Ashton-under-Lyne - Palace Road - Hazelhurst - Hurst Cross Circular (some journeys run with a TfGM EcoBus) *41 Dukinfield - Ashton-under-Lyne - Crowhill Circular (Sunday and Public Holiday journeys run Ashton-Dukinfield only, Mon-Fri daytime journeys are run with TfGM EcoBuses) *168 Ashton-under-Lyne - Droylsden - Gorton - Levenshulme - Chorlton (Sundays and Public Holidays only, run with TfGM EcoBuses) *205 Dane Bank - West Gorton - Manchester (late Evenings only, run with a TfGM EcoBus) *220 Dukinfield - Manchester (Mon-Sat evenings only, one journey extends to Tameside Hospital via Stalybridge on Saturday mornings) *221 Dukinfield - Manchester (one journey on Saturday mornings only) *231 Ashton-under-Lyne (some) - Hartshead (some) - Droylsden - Clayton - Manchester (Mon-Sat Evenings only) *328 Reddish - Heaton Chaple - Stockport - Bridge Hall (Mon-Sat Eevenings only) *331 Ashton-under-Lyne - Smallshaw - Hurst Cross Circular *332 Ashton-under-Lyne - Hurst Cross - Hartshead - Smallshaw Circular *333 Ashton-under-Lyne - Hurst Cross - Smallshaw Circular *335 Ashton-under-Lyne - Dukinfield - Denton Circular *338 Ashton-under-Lyne - Crowhill Circular (Evening, Sundays and Public Holidays only) *343 Oldham - Lees - Mossley - Stalybridge - Hyde (Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only) *345 Ashton-under-Lyne - Denton (Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only) *346 Ashton-under-Lyne - Dukinfield - Hyde (jointly run with Stagecoach Manchester) *348 Ashton-under-Lyne - Stalybridge - Carrbrook *350 Oldham - Delph - Uppermill - Greenfield - Hey Farm - Mossley - Ashton-under-Lyne *353 Ashton-under-Lyne - Mossley - Uppermill - Carrcote (Evenings, Sunday and Public Holiday journeys run Ashton - Uppermill only) *354 Ashton-under-Lyne - Mossley - Greenfield - Uppermill - Denshaw (Evening, Sunday and Public Holiday journeys run Ashton Uppermill only) *380 Stockport - Bredbury - Greave - Romiley - Brinnington Circular (run with TfGM EcoBuses) *381 Stockport - Brinnington - Romiley - Greave - Bredbury Circular (run with TfGM EcoBuses) *386 Stockport - Bredbury - Romiley - Greave (run with TfGM EcoBuses) *387 Ashton-under-Lyne - Ridge Hill - Stalybridge - Hattersley - Hyde *389 Ashton-under-Lyne - Ridge Hill - Stalybridge - Hyde - Gee Cross (some) (some journeys run with TfGM EcoBuses) *393 Ashton-under-Lyne - Hartshead *408 Staylybridge - Oldham - Royton - Buckstones - Shaw (Evenings, Sundays and Public Holidays only, run with TfGM EcoBuses) *419 Ashton-under-Lyne - Chadderton - Middleton (run using TfGM EcoBuses) Category:Former bus operators in England